


Wie es war

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Alles wird wieder so sein, wie es war.





	Wie es war

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts).



> Liebe Melian, ich schrieb die ersten Sätze dieser kleinen Geschichte, und spürte plötzlich, dass ich sie dir schenken möchte.

Boerne, der mit geschlossenen Augen daliegt. Ohne seine Brille. Die Haare ungekämmt. Blass. Die Schläuche und Geräte. Diese unangenehmen Geräusche und dieser ganz spezielle Geruch. Thiel wird all dies nie mehr aus seinem Kopf bekommen. Nie mehr.

Jedes Mal wird es ein bisschen schwerer, an diesen Ort zu kommen, und Boerne so zu sehen. Jedes Mal tut es mehr weh und jedes Mal fühlt er sich hilfloser, aber er wird Boerne weiterhin besuchen, so oft es ihm möglich ist. Er wird ihn besuchen, und er denkt an ihn, auch wenn er nicht hier ist. Mehr kann er nicht tun. Aber wenigstens das.

Hoffnung. Hoffnung ist alles, was er noch hat. Und er wird die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Niemals. Das kommt nicht in Frage.  
_Boerne wird wieder aufwachen,_ spricht er sich immer wieder und wieder Mut zu, jeden Tag aufs Neue. Ha, natürlich wird Boerne wieder aufwachen! Logisch! Die andere Möglichkeit verbannt er mit aller Macht aus seinen Gedanken, sonst würde er endgültig verzweifeln und durchdrehen.

Boerne wird wieder aufwachen, und er wird wieder der Alte werden. Irgendwann. Und sie werden wieder streiten, sich ihre Frotzeleien an den Kopf werfen, Boerne wird ihn wieder nerven, Boerne wird sich wieder ungefragt in seine Fälle einmischen, Boerne wird wieder für ihn da sein, wenn es darauf ankommt, Boerne wird ihn wieder quer durch Münster befördern, Boerne wird ihm wieder irgendwelche Fachbegriffe um die Ohren werfen, die er nicht kennt und die ihn auch gar nicht interessieren, Boerne wird ihn wieder so überheblich anlächeln, wie nur er es kann, Boerne wird ihm wieder Wein anbieten, den er ab und zu annehmen wird, Boerne wird ihn wieder manchmal im Treppenhaus und Waschkeller abfangen, und manchmal wird er sich abfangen lassen, Boerne wird wieder regelmäßig seinen Blutdruck in die Höhe treiben. Und Boerne wird wieder für Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch sorgen, und er wird wieder vergebens gegen die blöden Viecher ankämpfen.  
Alles wird wieder so sein, wie es war. Irgendwann. 

Es ist schwer, hierher zu kommen, aber noch viel schwerer ist es, zu gehen, Boerne wieder allein zu lassen. Weil ihm dann seine innere Stimme gerne mal zuflüstert, dass das ja vielleicht doch das letzte Mal gewesen ist, dass er Boerne lebend gesehen hat. Aber er bringt die grausame Stimme sofort zum Schweigen. Jedes Mal. Boerne wird wieder aufwachen! Basta!

 

Müde ist er, als er das Krankenhaus verlässt. So verdammt müde. In kaum einer Nacht schläft er mehr als drei oder vier Stunden, und wenn er doch mal ausnahmsweise länger schlafen kann, plagt ihn ein wenig das schlechte Gewissen, auch wenn er weiß, dass er das nun wirklich nicht zu haben braucht. Aber es fühlt sich irgendwie einfach so beschissen an, aufzuwachen, einigermaßen ausgeschlafen, und zu wissen, dass Boerne noch immer dort liegt. Es fühlt sich alles irgendwie so ... falsch an.

Er läuft nach Hause. Ohne Eile, ganz langsam. Wozu auch soll er sich beeilen? Er läuft nach Hause, und er denkt an den gestrigen Streit. Er hat mit der Klemm gestritten, weil ihr ein _„Boerne war ...“_ herausgerutscht ist.

_„Verdammte Scheiße, warum reden Sie so, als wäre Boerne tot?“_ Er hat sich auf die Lippe gebissen, weil er so laut geworden ist. 

Und die Klemm hat erklärt, dass sie es doch gar nicht so gemeint hat, sie hätte sich nur etwas unglücklich ausgedrückt. 

Und er hat sich noch fester auf die Lippe gebissen, und versucht, sich wieder zu beruhigen. 

 

Er bleibt stehen und schaut hoch zum Himmel. So viele Sterne an diesem Abend. So viele. Und dann verschwimmen die Sterne plötzlich vor seinen Augen, und er läuft weiter.

Bevor Thiel die Tür zum Treppenhaus aufschließt, geht sein Blick automatisch nach oben zu Boernes Wohnung. Das ist wie so ein Zwang, das macht er immer, wenn er heim kommt. Dunkel. Natürlich alles dunkel, wie in den Tagen zuvor. Und doch wird er auch beim nächsten Mal wieder dorthin schauen. Und jeden verdammten Tag hofft er, dass die Dunkelheit bald wieder verschwindet.

Er ist so müde, aber schlafen kann er jetzt sowieso noch nicht. Anstatt sich ins Bett zu legen, und stundenlang hin und her zu wälzen, schnappt er sich ein ungekühltes Bier, setzt sich auf die Couch und schaltet den Fernseher ein. Damit die Stille ihn nicht erdrückt. Diese verfluchte Stille. Es läuft irgendein alter Schwarzweißfilm, er guckt hin, und als der Film fertig ist, hat er keine Ahnung, was er da überhaupt gerade gesehen hat, an keine einzige Szene kann er sich erinnern.

 

Der Anruf kommt am späten Abend. Er geht ans Telefon, und für einen winzigen Moment setzt sein Herzschlag aus. 

 

 ** _Irgendwann später_**

Boerne schnappt seine Hand, und dann rennen sie gemeinsam auf das Wasser zu.

Thiel grinst bereit. „Ich bin als Erster dort vorne an der Ecke, wetten?“

„Na, das werden wir ja sehen, Frank!“

Und dann springen sie hinein, und schwimmen los. 

„Erster!“ Diesmal ist er es, der gewinnt. „Wir haben ja gar nicht über einen Wetteinsatz gesprochen.“

„Stimmt.“ Und dann zieht Boerne ihn in seine Arme. „Wäre vielleicht ... ein Kuss in Ordnung?“

„Na, aber sowas von in Ordnung.“ Und dann schlingt er seine Arme ebenfalls um Boerne.

 

Manches ist wieder so, wie es war. Und manches noch so viel besser.


End file.
